


Last defense of the human race

by LadyPrussia



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Dragon Age demons, M/M, Mortal instruments inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Shit happens when you get attacked by demons, rescued by a bunch of handsome guardiasn, fall in love with set guardians, and then get told you now how to be a guardian... Maybe not in that order... but BTS are fucked...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is teaser for my new series that I will write after hidden omega!
> 
> I am trying to decide between this story and my story called: Brace of the storm!
> 
> To decide which I will write you can vote her:
> 
> https://strawpoll.de/41r5dy3

You know that strange feeling you get? That feeling that somebody is watching you? It’s one of the worst feelings there is and normally it disappears as soon as it arrives. That’s when you decide it really was nothing, it’s just your imagination. The truth is… It’s never your imagination, things… inhuman things are always watching you. Whether it’s the demons from beyond the veil, starving to enter the human realm, hungering to feed on all your emotions. Or it’s the playful spirits happily observing you, wearing the veil thinner and thinner pushing it closer to snapping. It might be one of these, but you can hope that the watchful eyes trained on you, always protecting you, are the eyes of a guardian.

Invisible to the human eye while perched on one of the countless roof tops, they are your ever present guardians. Only having one job. Only ever had one job. Protect the humans, because they are too weak to protect themselves. While you zoom around all day, worried about your silly troubles and wondering whether that person likes you, these inhumans are putting themselves between you and the danger. You will never know how close you were to that desire demon that broke the veil, how close it was, feeding on your emotions and making it stronger.

Problem is, sometimes they mess up, sometimes they aren’t fast enough, sometimes they are too late. Sometimes they human die. Death covered up to look like it wasn’t burned to crisp by a rage demon’s burning surface. Many ‘unexplained’ and ‘unsolved’ murders, never really had a murderer… at least not of this world.

There were always jokes that you weren’t really a guardian before you had experience the loss of your first human, this was just a joke. A cruel joke, because some guardians never got over it. They get stuck in this ever present feeling of despair. I am getting ahead of myself in the story, we will come back to this later.

If a human encounters a demon, or even in some rare cases a spirit. They are seen as lucky to be killed. There are two other faiths that can come to a human. Possession is a weapon used by spirits trapped outside of the null zone, they can’t take a physical form outside it like demons can. They are confused and scared, fleeing to the first body they can find. They don’t understand that they are hurting the human they are possessing. Indescribable pain as the human looses control, forced to be just a passenger in it’s own body. When one of the guardians find a possessed human there is no choice but to kill it, there has yet to been a time when saving the human mind, only a merciful death is the choice.

The last encounter type is the most uncommon one, when a human meets a demon… and survives. Most guardians go through their lives never personally having to deal with this, demons aren’t known to take their time. When a human finds out, when all the secrets are revealed and a human lives to tell the tale, there is only one thing to do. From that day on, the human is a guardian themselves. Tasked the rest of their life with keeping the human race safe… and unaware of the reality going on around them.

This leads to the start of my story, the event that happened the 18th of august, that sent a shock wave through the world. It’s a long time ago, I know, but that was the day famous kpop group BTS disappeared, gone without a trace. It was a normal training session but as they left their practice they were never seen again… Well… at least never by humans.

I think it’s finally time to start my story, with Jung Hoseok having that weird feeling, that somebody was watching them.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out:
> 
> Brace of the storm!
> 
> And then vote which one you prefer:  
> https://strawpoll.de/41r5dy3


End file.
